Fallen Angel Working title
by Satoshi3
Summary: A Christmas Zafara (remember, they look like angels) finds out that he is an aculal, literal angel. I suck at summaries so go read it and see for your'e self. Contains some spititual content, you have been duley warned!


Fallen Angel Disclaimer; I don't own Neopets, don't sue, you know the rest...   
A/N-This is my first fan fic of any kind so be nice when you review, O.K.? Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. Anyway the pets in the story are my Neopets so go to Neopets and look them and me (My Neo username is Majin_Koenma) up if you want. Oh and this story does have a bit of religious content in it so if you don't like it then don't read it. Well, thats enough from me. We now present our feature presentation... 

Majin_Koenma set the Newborn Zafara on the kitchen table. The baby stared up at the human with big, curious eyes as it flapped the wings on it's back slightly. It appeared to be painted christmas but Majin had not painted it. The baby had been born painted. The man at the Neopet creation center told her that a pet had never ben borrn painted before and she should feel lucky to have the first pat that was. Majin scratched the white fur on the top of the infants head. _I wonder what your'e brothers will think of you..._ she wondered.

Just then a Fire Lupe, a Starry Lupe, and a Starry Gelert all came running the kitchen. The Gelert, Taraku_chan, seemed perticularly excited. "Is it time for dinner, Majin? I'm starving!"

"You just ate a ton of snacks at the Poogle Racing Track! How can you still be hungary?" The Starry Lupe, named Scarr2000, asked. "Majin, tell Taraku that...hey where did that come from?" The Lupe went up to the infant Zafara and lowered his great head to be eye level with it. "So is this our new brother?"

Majin nodded. "Thats right. His name is Tennotsukai_chan."

The Fire Lupe, Yakkul_chan went up to get a good look at the Zafara also. "Wow, you've already painted him. How old is he exactly?"

Less then an hour. And I didn't paint him he was...well...born like that."

"But thats impossible. Pets arn't born painted." Scarr said as he carefully picked up the baby in his front paws. Lupe's paws are ment for walking, not holding things, so he was carefull to only lift the Zafara a few inches off the table incase he accidently dropped it.

"Well, this pet was born that way. The creation center people said this was the first time a pet had been born painted in neopian history. It's strange but true."

"VERY strange." Yakkul stared at the Zafara baby, thinking hard about what he was just told. "It could just be some kind of genetic fluke but I don't think so. The creation center people monitor Neopet eggs too carefully not to spot something like this. I think something else is going on here."

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. But it seems normal in every other regard so I say we just accept him into the family, raise him like any other Neopet, and see what happens."

The baby Zafara yawned and curled up on the table. In less then a minute it was sound asleep.

"I agree Yakkul" Said Majin in a faint wisper. "But now it's time to take Tennotsukai up to his room and let him get some sleep." Majin carefuly picked the infant Zafara up and arrid him to his bed room at the back of the house.

Several weeks went by. Tennotsukai, or Tenno as he was called for short, learned to walk by the time he was a week old and by a month he was talking. He was a bright, curious Neopet, always asking questions. As soon as he could read he spent most of his time browsing through his brother Yakkul's book collection. Another favorite past time of his was drawing. He spent an increasing ammount of time alone in his room with a pencil and drawing paper. His artistic talents didn't exceed thoes of any other Neopet toddler, but it was what he was drawing that eventually caught his owner's attention. Tenno's favorite drawing subject was Heaven. The gates of Heaven, Heavenly cities and of course angels, both Human and Neopet. When Majin asked him why he loved to draw Heaven so much Tenno couldn't really give a reason. All he said was, '"I just do, Majin. I get these pictures of Heaven in my mind so I draw them. I don't know where the pictures of Heaven come from but I like them. They are pretty so I draw them so I never forget them. Will I go to heaven some day, Majin?"

Majin was silent for a seccond. Pictures of Heaven? It wasen't making any sense.

"Majin? Will I go to heaven some day?" The Zafara asked again

"Of course, Tenno, but not for a very long time."

"How long is a long time?"

"When you are very, VERY old, O.K.?"

"O.K." The Zafara picked up his pencil and turned back to his drawings.

Majin was becomming increasing worried about Tenno's obsession with Heaven. She was begging to think that it was beacuse he had emerged from his egg looking like an angel, but she coulsn'd be sure. Other then the fact that he reported having strange "pictures" of Heaven in in his mind Tenno seemes normal, so Majin began to believe that Tenno would eventually grow out of it as he grew older. It was a bit disturbing, but there was always the possibility that Tenno simply had an overactive imagination, and it was probavly best not to get too concerned yet. But Majin was about to find out that she had plenty of reasons to be concerned about her little Zafara, and that Tenno might not be exactly what he seemed...

**TOO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
